


Ride Into Me

by marvelfan



Series: Cute First Meetings [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: The streets of New York have never been kind to anyone. Ask any New Yorker or tourist; they’ll tell you. Though the streets are constantly filled with traffic moving at a snail’s pace, angry passengers and drivers honking and yelling at each other, but sometimes, just sometimes, they bring people together in the most unexpected ways.





	Ride Into Me

The streets of New York have never been kind to anyone. Ask any New Yorker or tourist; they’ll tell you. Though the streets are constantly filled with traffic moving at a snail’s pace, angry passengers and drivers honking and yelling at each other, sometimes, just sometimes, they bring people together in the most unexpected ways.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky was running late for his appointment with Natasha. He’d been last week, and if he was late again, she might actually physically kill him. She was a tiny trainer, but by God, she could bring the wrath of the seven seas against someone if they crossed her, or was consistently late to their appointments…

His mind was rushing with thoughts of being torn apart by perfectly manicured hands, when he decided to open the door of the taxi to get a better looking at the stopped traffic ahead. James Buchanan Barnes had almost never regretted but been so thankful for his stupidity in his life as he was in that moment.

He opened the door quickly, and as he did, an unsuspecting guy on his bicycle crashed into the door and went flying through the air, landing harshly on the pavement below.

“Oh shit,” Bucky whispered, before running over to the poor soul who was just pushing himself off the pavement. When he reached the blond man, he asked if he was okay, which in hindsight, was a pretty stupid question.

“Um, I’d be better if some idiot hadn’t opened his door at the exact moment I was riding by.”

“Shit, dude, I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t mean to hit you with the door. Fuck, I was running late and not thinking, and I didn’t look before I swung the door open. I’m sorry. Do you need an ambulance or anything?”

Bucky’s mouth was racing as fast as his mind was.

“Gosh no. I just got some scrapes and cuts. I should be fine.”

Bucky took a moment to actually look at the guys face, and holy mother of pearl, was he beautiful. Of all the people for him to have hit with his door, it had to have been a Greek god incarnate.

“Good, good. If you want, I can give you a ride somewhere. I still have the taxi. I’m heading towards a gym on 107th street, if you’re going that way. My names Bucky, by the way.”

Bucky was proud of himself for actually functioning like the nice human being his mom raised him to be. He held out his hand to help the other man up.

“Um, sure. I was going only a couple of blocks from there. I’m Steve.”

Bucky shook the other man’s hand and helped him get his bicycle in the trunk of the taxi. The both got in the taxi and sat in an awkward silence for what felt like forever, until Bucky decided to say something.

“If you want, you can stop by the gym I’m headed to and get cleaned up. They have some first aid stuff there, could clean out the cuts and put some bandages on them.”

“That would be great, thank you.”

“Again, I’m real sorry for hitting you with the door. I swear I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay, Bucky. I’m not hurt other than some cuts, and even my bike managed to make it out with only some scratches on it.”

“Good, that’s real good, Steve.”

They fell back into a more comfortable, awkward silence than before. Bucky didn’t know what to talk about, and clearly the other guy either hated him and was only being nice, cause he was giving the guy a ride, or maybe he didn’t know what to say either. Bucky counted the minutes until they would arrive at the gym.

When the taxi was two blocks away, Bucky’s brain kicked into gear and had a great idea.

“I could buy you lunch, if you want. I mean, if you’re hungry, or ya know, eat.”

 _Solid delivery, Barnes. He won’t think you’re stupid or weird at all_.

The blond looked over at him, contemplative for a moment, before answering.

“Sure, that would be nice, Bucky. You don’t have to if you don’t want to though. I don’t want ton hold you up from where you were going.”

“It’s no problem at all. My trainer is an old friend. She won’t be mad.”

He knew he was lying through his teeth, but Bucky knew deep down, that Natasha would understand after he explained why he couldn’t stay for his appointment. Thinking about it, he pulled his phone out and sent her a text telling her that he would be stopping by late, but that he couldn’t stay for very long, and that he would explain more when he got there.

The taxi arrived at the gym fifteen minutes later, and Bucky insisted on carrying Steve’s bike out of the trunk and into the gym. When they walked in, Bucky saw Natasha waiting for him with a curious, and not at all disapproving look on her face.

“Hey, Nat. Sorry, I’m late. I accidently hit this guy with a taxi.”

“What? James Buchanan Barnes, explain.”

Bucky sheepishly glanced over to Steve, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“I was in the taxi, and it wasn’t moving, so I decided to open the door in stopped traffic to see how far it went on for. Stupid move, I know. I didn’t look before opening the door, and when I did, it happened to be at the exact time that Stevie here was riding past on his bike. He hit the door, his body went flying and then hit the ground. I rushed over to him, he was okay for the most part, understandably mad at me, and then I offered to give him a ride and help clean him up, and now we’re here.”

“Well shit, Buck, I think that covered it all.”

Bucky looked up in surprise to find Steve giggling, actually giggling at him. He couldn’t help but smile back at the Steve, who looked more relaxed than he had since they met.

It wasn’t long until Bucky faintly heard Natasha mumble something under her breath and signaled for the two idiots to follow her.

Bucky and Steve both followed, knowing better than to keep the redhead waiting. They followed her back to the relaxation room, where she told Steve to sit on the chair and that she would be right back. When she returned, she had the first aid kit with her.

Bucky watched on as Natasha carefully cleaned out Steve’s wounds and put some band-aids on them afterward.

“All better, Stevie. She even gave you the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle band-aids. You’re lucky – she saves those for people she likes.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I appreciate it.”

“Oh god, please don’t ever call me ma’am. It’s Natasha.”

“Thank you, Natasha.”

“You’re welcome, Steve.”

They all stopped talking when they heard a growl come from Steve’s stomach.

“I guess that means I should keep my word and take you for lunch. How’s about it, Steve? Want to go grab some food?”

“Sounds great, Bucky. Natasha, it was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise. Have fun at lunch. Barnes, try not to hit anyone else.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

Bucky gave Steve a minute when he saw him texting on his phone. Bucky completely forgot that Steve was actually headed down this way for something.

“Wow, I completely forgot you had plans today. Are you sure you’re able to get lunch?”

Steve smiled easily at him, tucking his phone back into his pocket. “Absolutely. I just texted my friend, let him know I would be a little late getting there.”

“Awesome. I hope you’re hungry for Thai. There’s this awesome little hole-in-the-wall joint down the road.”

“Sounds perfect, Buck.”

Bucky shot him a smile before turning and ruffling Nat’s hair and telling her he would be back later. He and Steve left the gym and headed towards the Thai restaurant, for what Bucky hoped would be the beginning of an awesome friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> So no one is really together in this fic. When I first had the idea, I intended to write them as just friends, so that's where the story would be headed if it was longer. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
